Celos
by VirusK
Summary: Ennoshita siente algunos celos de la mucha atención que Tanaka le pone a Kiyoko. Oneshot de una pareja poco popular.


¡Holaa! ¿Como están? Les traigo un Tanaka x Ennoshita (Esta pareja necesita un poco de amor). Es mi primer fic de Haikyuu y el segundo que subo a la página. Les mando besos electrónicos y sin mas, espero que lo disfruten. [Si pueden y son tan amables me gustaría que me dejen un review, me levantan el ánimo mucho mas que pinchar las bolsas de burbujitas ¡Gracias!]

* * *

Celos

Ennoshita miraba con recelo hacia donde Tanaka y Nishinoya alababan a Shimizu por su excelente comida. Conocía perfectamente a su novio y sabía que ese hábito que venía teniendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo no se iría tan fácilmente. Suspiró resignado y se sentó a un costado del gimnasio.

-Ennoshita-san, ¿Sucede algo? – Si, si sucedía, pero no podía decirlo abiertamente. Sólo Sugawara sabía de su relación. Miró a su pequeño kouhai y sonrió levemente.

-No, todo está bien, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

-¡Hinata idiota! ¡No te distraigas!

-¡No me digas idiota! ¡Bakayama! Lo siento Ennoshita-san, debo seguir practicando.

-Claro.

Hinata se fue y dejó a Chikara solo con sus pensamientos. Recordó cómo fue que se habían vuelto pareja. Un día, después de la práctica, debían guardar todo lo utilizado en la bodega. Entonces, luego de dejar todo acomodado, Ennoshita tropezó, agarrándose de lo primero que encontró su mano, que resultó ser la remera de Tanaka. Entre maniobra y maniobra, terminaron cayéndose uno sobre otro y provocando que todo lo ordenado también cayera y provocara un estruendoso ruido que alertó a los otros. En el pequeño lapso en que estuvieron allí hasta que les sacaran las cosas de encima, se miraron a los ojos y cada uno descubrió la verdad del otro.

Después de eso, ninguno fue capaz de hablarse, aunque seguían actuando con normalidad. Pero cierto día, Ennoshita recibió un mensaje de parte de Tanaka que decía que quería verlo a la salida del entrenamiento. Entre dudas, decidió ir. Lo que pasó después queda para el recuerdo; Ryuunosuke lo llevó hasta una plaza donde no había nadie a esa hora y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno que Chikara jamás iba a olvidar.

Seguía pensando en aquella vez cuando sintió que alguien intentaba despertarlo. Apenas abrió los ojos descubrió un onigiri que se le hacía muy apetecible.

-No has comido nada, Ennoshita, ¿No te sientes bien? - ¿Tan mal se le veía? Quizás si se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho sus no admitidos celos.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Kiyoko. Tomaré este onigiri.

-Si quieres mas apresúrate o se los comerán todos.

-Claro, gracias.

Pesadamente se levantó y fue hasta la bandeja que estaba rodeada por todos sus compañeros, incluyendo al entrenador. Se hizo un camino y descubrió que ya no había mas. Algo decepcionado, se dio la vuelta chocándose con una sonrisa que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Ten, te guardé uno para ti.

De parte de Tanaka eso era un gran detalle. No todos los días veías que ofrecía algo de comida, mucho menos la de Kiyoko.

-Gracias – Y sin decir nada más, lo esquivó y fue a practicar con Kinoshita y Narita.

La práctica terminó y todo el equipo de vóley de Karasuno fue a comprar la cena en la tienda Sakanoshita del entrenador Ukai. Cuando ya la mayoría se había dispersado, Ryuunosuke le hizo una seña a Ennoshita. Ambos se despidieron y se fueron en la misma dirección.

Recién cuando doblaron en una esquina y se supieron fuera de la vista de los demás, se besaron. Era tarde, de modo que estaban casi seguros de que nadie los vería. En cuanto se separaron, Ennoshita bajó la mirada, sonrojado, y soltó un murmullo que Tanaka no logró entender.

-¿Qué?

-Que si aún te gusta Kiyoko – Y lo soltó, sin más. Esperaba con todo su ser que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Pues si… - Por un momento, todas sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo, pero el rematador aún no había terminado de hablar – Me gusta como me gustan todas las mujeres, pero no me gusta como me gustas tú. Tienes cosas que te hacen único y especial; amo verte sonrojarte, amo tu mirada, amo tu sonrisa. Te amo a ti. No tienes por qué estar celoso.

Era lo mas cursi que podría escuchar salir de la boca de Tanaka. No pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse sin piedad de su acompañante, que lo miraba entre la vergüenza y un poco de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, no creí que algún día te escucharía decir algo así – Se secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó – Yo también te amo, Ryuu.


End file.
